1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an access panel that covers an access opening in a wall of an apparatus. The wall separates a connective element, such as a harness, that is behind the wall from an access area that is on the front side of the wall. Opening the access panel allows the connective element to be pulled through the access opening and into the access area.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often advantageous to provide with a first apparatus, something that will be required for use by a later installed second apparatus. The first apparatus might provide any of the following types of useful things like: power, control, a material to be processed, etc. that is utilized by the second apparatus. In this particular application, the first apparatus is a refrigerator-freezer and the second apparatus is an ice maker kit that is field installed in the freezer of the refrigerator-freezer. An ice maker harness with connector is provided with the refrigerator-freezer to provide power and control for the later installed ice maker. Also, a portion of the water fill tubing for the ice maker is supplied with the refrigerator-freezer.
Presently, a refrigerator-freezer that is produced with provisions to later install an ice maker in kit form, has an access panel in an access area of the freezer portion of the appliance. During installation of the ice maker, the installer, working in the access area, is instructed to remove the access panel and to provide openings in the access panel by breaking off or knocking out specific pieces of the access panel that are designed to be broken off or knocked out. The installer is further instructed to pull the ice maker harness out of the access opening from the region behind the internal freezer wall, and hang it over the edge of the access opening. Also, the installer is instructed not to pull any other wiring through the access opening. The installer is then instructed to place a water fill tube extension that is provided with the ice maker kit over the end of the water fill tubing that is accessible through the access opening. The installer is later instructed to reinstall the access panel over the access opening with the ice maker harness and water fill tube extension respectively protruding through the slot and hole made by the modification of the access panel.
The present approach puts a sometimes difficult burden on the installer. The installer must find the correct harness for the ice maker, which is often buried in the freezer's insulation, and not pull out other wiring that is not for the ice maker. All of this can take a substantial amount of time.